The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for consumption based digital content rental expiration.
Current digital content rental models allow users to rent a piece of digital content, such as a movie, music, game, e-book, or the like, for a given length of time. However, one disadvantage to renting the piece of digital content is that a user may be interrupted while they are utilizing the digital content. Then, before the user can finish enjoying the digital content they have paid for, the time associated with the digital content rental has expired, and the user has to re-rent the piece of digital content, which may discourage users from renting such digital content.